


Down With the Thiccness

by AnimationFemdomination



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Jarco - Freeform, Legs, Power Play, Short Shorts, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFemdomination/pseuds/AnimationFemdomination
Summary: Jackie discovers Marco’s secret fetish.





	1. Small Shorts for A Big Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Image edit by me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star once said that nobody would be distracted by Chantelle's booty, but the same can't be said for Jackie.

When Marco first started dating Jackie, he entered into a pure relationship based on emotional love. He knew she was physically attractive, too, but he wasn’t quite sure why. As time went on, however, Marco began to mature. His hormones changed, Marco began to take notice of the beauty in his girlfriend.

One day, Marco was hanging out with Jackie in her bedroom when he accidentally spilt soda on his pants. Thankfully, Marco was always prepared for any occasion and had a backup pair of shorts with him. The boy went into the restroom to change and pulled down his pants when suddenly he noticed Jackie’s cyan jean shorts casually strewn across the ground. Looking from his underwear and back to Jackie’s shorts, something seemed odd.

“That’s weird” thought Marco. “They look so… Short.”

Standing in the middle of Jackie’s restroom in his underwear, Marco grabbed his girlfriend’s shorts and pulled them up to his waist for a comparison. They were shorter than his underwear!

“Oh my God!” thought Marco. “My girlfriend’s been walking around like this in public?! Is this even legal?! How have I never noticed?!”

Flustered, Marco slowly put on his shorts and watched as they stopped at his knees. After Marco walked out of the restroom, Jackie noticed his cheeks were blushing bright red.

“Everything ok, dude?” asked the kind girl.

“I’m ok, perfectly fine, totally normal!” said Marco a little too loud and hastily.

“Uh, you sure, man? You seem a little on edge. Having another Marco moment?” asked Jackie.

Marco took a heavy breath of air. “Maybe, but I’m ok now” he responded. “Let’s just get back to what we were doing.”

Jackie was a bit worried but believed her boyfriend. “All right, if you’re sure” she said.

Marco was relieved that his girlfriend was wearing sweatpants. He could just chat as if everything was normal. As Marco would soon find out, that would prove difficult.


	2. Sky's Out, Thighs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco can't concentrate in school.

The next day was an ordinary school day, but not for Marco. Everything was different. As Jackie walked into class, Marco saw that she was wearing her typical cyan jean shorts, only this time, they captivated him. He was stunned by her thighs. Marco had grown up thinking of the thighs as a taboo area to be covered up, yet here was Jackie nonchalantly displaying them for all to see. Their curvature was stunning, far wider than her lower legs. They were pale too, and Marco noticed that they were thick enough to the point that they rubbed together as she walked. Marco admired his girlfriend’s confidence in her body; pale, thick thighs worked extremely well in her favor.

Marco looked around and noticed that nobody else seemed to be distracted by Jackie essentially wearing underwear in public. None of the other girls wore shorts like her’s, yet Jackie didn’t seem to mind at all. As she sat down in her chair, Marco watched as her shorts rose up her even further, and her thighs expanded to squeeze together in between her. Marco tried to pay attention in class but couldn’t stop looking over at her, imagining the strength she held between those two white mounds of womanly power. When Jackie got up, she tugged at her shorts to pull them down as if she knew her shorts were short. Her hips would sway from side to side as she walked away, her butt firmly defined by her tight shorts stopping just below her cheeks.

As time went on, Marco would sneakily take pictures of Jackie’s legs with his phone, masturbating later at night and fantasizing about them. Sometimes, Marco simply couldn’t wait. Jackie would notice that as she chatted with Marco in the halls, he would seem distracted and quickly announce that he needed to go use the restroom.

One day, Jackie found Marco’s phone lying in her room.

“Huh, he must’ve forgotten it” thought Jackie. As she picked it up, Jackie began to wonder why Marco was always on his phone around her. Without a password on the phone, Jackie unlocked it and looked at the various apps. It was then that she realized his phone was usually pointed at her. Jackie eyed the photos app.

“No, it can’t be” thought Jackie. Opening the photos app, Jackie found tons of pictures of herself on Marco’s phone. They all seemed to be focused on her lower half though, some of which included slightly shaky footage of her walking. As Jackie scrolled through, she began to see the pattern of photos being focused specifically on her thighs.

“Does my boyfriend… Have a leg fetish?” wondered Jackie. Jackie looked down at her body and felt oddly proud of the sexiness she possessed. It was then that she devised a cruel plan.


	3. Extra Thicc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's dream comes true.

The next day, Marco came over to pick up his phone from Jackie’s house.

“Thanks Jackie” said Marco nervously.

“Don’t mention it, dude” said Jackie with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Marco and Jackie sat on the floor as the usual. Jackie sat in front of Marco with her legs arched and spread, giving him a great view. Jackie then took out a chocolate bar.

“Want a piece?” offered Jackie.

“No thanks” replied Marco, too busy distracted by her position.

“Suit yourself” said Jackie, breaking off a square and eating it. “Gotta maintain my thick bod, you know? Don’t wanna get too thin!” jeered Jackie.

Marco gulped nervously. “Yeah… So, uh, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing…” replied Jackie. She scratched her legs casually, moving her hand from the bottom of her leg to the top of her thigh. Jackie saw a bulge form in Marco’s pants.

“Hey, do I have a spot here?” asked Jackie, rubbing a part of her mushy thighs.

“No, uh, they look great. I mean you look great! I mean, uh, no!” blurted Marco.

Jackie chuckled. “Thanks dude. Say, can you help me with something?”

“Sure, uh, what?” asked Marco.

“Well this lame-o down at the skatepark thinks girls are inherently weaker than boys. You don’t think that, right Marco?”

“Of course not!” he replied.

“Sweet. So I was thinking of ways to prove it to him, and I came up with this.” Jackie went over and grabbed a watermelon she had ready.

“You’re gonna eat a watermelon?” asked Marco.

Jackie laughed cutely, covering her mouth with one hand. “No silly! I’m gonna squeeze it between my thighs! If I can do that, then I can crush a man’s head with my thighs too! You mind telling me if I do a good job?”

Marco was at a loss for words. Was this really happening?

“Ok, but let me get it on video. For, uh, posterity. No! I mean, to use for, you know… To, uh…” sputtered Marco.

“I get it dude, go ahead!” said Jackie happily.

Marco hurriedly took out his phone and started filming, setting the camera by his side. He wanted to watch in person, not through the lens.

With one hand on the watermelon, Jackie tried to pry her thighs apart. Jackie finally made room for the watermelon to fit between her. She hadn’t even started squeezing, and it looked like the watermelon didn’t stand a chance. Jackie stood domineering over Marco while he sat on the floor.

“Ready?” asked Jackie.

“Yep…” said Marco quietly.

“Here goes!” exclaimed Jackie. She began squeezing, her pale thick thighs exerting immense force on the fruit. Marco could audibly hear the cracking of the fruit, signs of its destruction quickly beginning to appear. Jackie gave a forceful final thrust, and the watermelon completely gave in, splitting entirely open.

Marco’s mouth was agape as he watched the crushed pieces of watermelon fall to the floor. Some parts stuck to her thighs, Jackie rubbed them off with her hands.

“How was that?” asked Jackie surely.

“Amazing…” said Marco softly. The bulge in his pants was begging to be set free. This was the greatest thing Marco had ever seen in his life, and his phone had captured it all. Ending the recording, Marco got up and began to head for the door, eager to rewatch this in his restroom.

“Well, guess I better be heading home-“ Marco was cut off by Jackie.

“Not so fast, tough boy” said Jackie. “I saw what you’ve got on your phone.”

Marco completely flustered. “You did? Oh… Oh my god.” Said Marco face palming. “Listen, Jackie, it’s not what it looks like. My phone keeps-“ Marco was once again cut off by Jackie.

“Save it, Marco, I don’t mind” she said.

Marco was taken aback. “You… You don’t?”

Jackie smiled. “Yeah. In fact, I kind of like it.”

Marco smiled too. “Wow! I thought, you know, nobody would ever get my leg fetish.”

“Well you’re wrong, dude. In fact, how would you like to be the watermelon?”

“Yes please!” said Marco without hesitation. He then cleared his throat. “I mean, sure.”

Jackie smiled and made sure the door was locked. “Take your clothes off.”

Marco immediately stripped down to his underwear, his tan, slender body completely exposed for her. He was slightly embarrassed at his member poking out from the top.

“What’s this little thing?” asked Jackie domineeringly. “Aw, it looks so excited.” Marco’s manhood bounced up and down and grew even a little bit more at the situation before him. Something about Jackie tearing him down turned him on.

Jackie stood next to Marco and extended her hip sidewards, comparing herself to Marco. “You call that underwear? It’s longer than my shorts!” said Jackie, rubbing her hand from the top her shorts and down her thigh. “I would strip down to my underwear, but I never wear underwear!” Marco’s cheeks became bright red at the realization that this whole time, a thin layer of clothing stood between him and Jackie’s womanhood.

“I will, however, give you this” said Jackie. Taking off her top, she wore a matching cyan bra.

“Wow…” said Marco quietly. It was the first time he had seen so much of her.

“Now on the bed, Marco” ordered Jackie. Marco obeyed and hopped up on her bed. Jackie climbed on top of him and inched her way towards his face. Marco couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“Are you ready?” asked Jackie.

“Yes!” said Marco longingly.

Sitting with her belly facing up, Jackie clamped her thighs around Marco’s face, his head facing her. Marco was in a state of total euphoria. He allowed himself to be enveloped by the pale mushy mounds of his dreams. He sniffed the feminine power of her exposed skin, taking in every aspect of the experience. Soon enough, Marco had trouble breathing.

“Ok, ok, time out, Jackie!” said Marco a little worriedly.

“No time outs, dude!” replied Jackie confidently.

“Jackie, please, I can’t breathe!” shouted Marco through her thighs.

“Oh Marco, when I asked if you wanted to be the watermelon, you should’ve known this would happen” said Jackie smugly.

“Jackie, please!” begged Marco desperately.

“You think you’re such a bad boy, Marco Diaz? Think you’re big and strong? Prove it” said Jackie.

Realizing Jackie wasn’t letting go, Marco began to flail aimlessly. He tugged at his girlfriend’s thighs, trying to pry them apart for a breath of air. He let his hormones get the best of him, though, and began to enjoy squeezing her juicy thighs. He reached up her shorts, cupping her asscheeks. Jackie wasn’t lying about not wearing underwear! However, she only squeezed tighter.

“Enjoy them while you can, dude!” chided Jackie.

Snapping back to his senses, Marco began to panic. As he struggled, he screamed into his girlfriend’s thighs, slightly jiggling them and tickling her. Aroused by position of power, Jackie grasped her breasts from underneath her bra, moaning while playing with her hefty tits.

“Ooh, Marco, keep struggling! What, you can’t beat a pair of chubby thighs?” exclaimed Jackie condescendingly.

“She’s right” thought Marco. “I can’t let this be my undoing. I’ve been training in karate my whole life while she’s just been stuffing herself. No way am I gonna let this girl beat me” he thought.

Using all of his strength, Marco gave one last effort to fight against Jackie. Jackie admired her handiwork as the helpless tan, slender body before her strived to break free. Marco’s lean muscles glistened with sweat, but his efforts were to no avail.

“Nice try, man!” said Jackie mockingly. “Even with all your training, you’re no match for a thick pair of a girl’s thighs!”

It was then that Marco remembered the dimensional scissors were sitting on the bed next to them.

“If I could just reach them…” thought Marco. Extending one hand, he began to reach towards the dimensional scissors. They were mere inches from his grasp.

“Ooh, clever Marco, but not gonna happen!” taunted Jackie. “So close, and yet so far!”

Marco could almost reach them, but soon the crushing force of Jackie’s thighs began to overwhelm him. He then accepted his fate, basking in the heavenly glory of Jackie’s thighs. They surrounded him, covering his eyes, nose, and mouth. His world was her thighs; it was all he could see, feel, and smell, and that’s all he wanted too.

“It’s been fun, dude! Now say goodbye!” exclaimed Jackie. With one last thrust, she felt Marco give in. It was over.

Looking down at her victim, she noticed cum drizzling from his dick. “Of course that boy would love being a slave” thought Jackie. She peered into her shorts and saw a fluid drizzling from her vagina too. “I sure enjoy being a dominatrix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I also take requests.


End file.
